Happy Birthday Sofia
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Dedicated to Sofia2015" Sofia is eager to enjoy her birthday but finds out no one is too excited about it and to top it all off she thinks Cedric has accidentally turned himself into a kid again! Meanwhile real Cedric is planning a few surprises for her birthday. Will Sofia love it? Please Read and Review!


_**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back from vacation and Sofia2015 asked me to do a birthday story for Sofia since she just had her birthday so I promised I would. I will update my other story this Wednesday so other than that enjoy!**_

 __ _ **Sofia the First: Happy Birthday Sofia**_

Light flooded through the room as Sofia opened her eyes. As the girl looked around the room disappointment consumed her, she was hoping her animal friends would greet her this morning like usual but today was a special day and she thought they would greet her in a special way like Clover did last Wassilla but no luck.

Getting out of her bed she made herself ready for the day. She put on a slightly different purple dress, brushed her hair, and done all the normal routines. Sofia was glad today was Saturday because she was able to stay home on her special day. She just hopped her birthday actually felt special! She was a bit surprised Baileywick, the steward of Enchantia hadn't come to wake her either. This special day was turning out strange!

Once she was dressed in her princess attire the girl made her way out of the room and into the Dining Hall to have e breakfast with her family. "Good morning Sofia." Her mother greeted as Sofia passed her. She returned the greeting as she sat down in her seat having a servant lay her breakfast out in front of her.

"So are ready to plan your birthday party?" Amber asked as put her fork down. This made her smile; at least someone remembered her birthday! "Yeah, I can't wait." Sofia said as she took a bite of her eggs. Silence then pored through the room as the family returned eating. She hoped her mentor and friend Cedric remembered her birthday, the youngest princess really need some cheer on her birthday and so far everyone was silent about it, even the servants!

After finishing her breakfast she excused herself and made her way to the Sorcerer's Tower. Scurrying up the steps, Sofia made her way to the entrance and knocked. There was silence, not even a single explosion came from the room! Becoming worried she decide to go in but suddenly the door opened finding a younger version of Cedric standing there instead of her adult mentor!

"Hi Sofia!" This shocked her. "Mr. Cedric, did mess up the rejuvenation potion again?" The young boy nodded in answer. "Um...I…" Young Cedric wasn't able to figure out an answer.

The princess sighed in exasperation. She didn't have time to help him get back to normal. Baileywick had told her to meet him in the Dining Hall to plan her party! "Well, you may as well help me organize my party then after we get all that done we'll turn you back to normal meanwhile you are posing as your nephew." With that answer the birthday princess took the young boy by the arm and zoomed down the tower without letting him to agree.

Meanwhile Cedric was using his invention to fly to Mystic Meadows. "Wormy, don't look at me that way, I thought the idea was clever. I just used a little of my magic to have my young version of me to make her believe I've messed up the rejuvenation potion but really I planning a few surprises to show up at her party as well finish her birthday present. So don't you dare mock me!"

The raven rolled his eyes then cawed saying "You really should focus on stealing her amulet, before we know it the princess is going to make you a goody-twoed-sorcerer for good!"

Even though Cedric didn't understand the raven's language the sorcerer still knew the raven was mocking him. Without a word he used his wand to tape Wormwood's beak shut. With that done this made the raven more annoyed but didn't do anything but made a mental note to torture his master later.

As they reached their destination Cedric used his magic to shrink the invention, put it in the pocket of his robe and his way to his parent's house with a tape-shut beaked Wormwood on his shoulder. "You behave yourself while we're here Wormy. I don't want to punish you on my apprentice's birthday." The raven didn't say anything because of the tape but wished he could peck his master into his evil sense again.

Once they reached the familiar home Cedric knocked and waited for his parents to answer the door. To no surprise Winifred greeted him with a hug. "Hello Cedikins!"

Wormwood decide to get off his master now and watched the mother and son love fest. "I actually have a very special reason for coming. Is father here?" Cedric asked and looked past his mother for any sign of his father inside but no luck.

"I'm afraid I sent your father on an errand but should be back shortly. Come in, while I get some fresh batch of fly cakes out of the oven." This made the sorcerer beam at the notion of his favorite desert was being baked and made his way inside with Wormwood following pursuit.

When Cedric took his seat at the table the aroma of fly cakes reached his nose. Not a minute after a whiff of deserts did his father enter the house. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I come home to find my son at the table waiting for fly cakes but he should be doing is fulfilling his sorcerer duties." This made Cedric turn around in his seat to face his father.

"Actually father, that is sort of what I was doing I was just waiting for you to return home." Goodwin was confused at his son's answer as he handed his wife the stuff she needed.

"Cedric said he has a special reason for coming." Winifred said as she sat the fresh batch of fly cakes in front of Cedric. Cedric picked up a fly cake then began to explain his reason for a surprise visit.

""It's Princess Sofia's birthday." Both parents beamed at the information as he continued "And I was sort of hoping you guys could come a surprise her on her birthday." Both agreed to come. The elderly sorcerers enjoyed the princess and thought that would have been a good surprise. "Then let's get going." Winifred said in excitement.

"Actually mother, I need your help with her present before we go to Enchantia." With that the sorcerer worked on the secret object.

Meanwhile Sofia was heading back to Cedric's Workshop with young Cedric. "I had fun playing with today, I bet the reason your accident happened was because I was missing the younger you." Sofia said to the younger Cedric.

"I had fun too, I thought all that planning would take forever but I'm glad I brightened up you're special day. You know I wouldn't be surprised if there was a secret behind this birthday."This made Sofia confused at his explanation. What did he mean by that?

She was about to ask him this until young Cedric said "I have to do something in private if you don't mind waiting out here." The boy grabbed the collected ingredients then went inside without letting Sofia ask her question. As she waited silence engulfed her surrounding yet did she know what was going on inside the Workshop.

Within a few minutes her mentor appeared back to normal. "Are you ready for your party princess?" Sofia was still confused "Yeah but I thought you needed my help turning to normal." The man shrugged "I let you have the day off since it is your birthday."

"But...but... I." Sofia stuttered but was surprised as Cedric began pull her down the tower. "There will be no buts about it princess I'll explain tonight AFTER your party."

When they both got there she was surprised by some surmised guest. "Happy birthday Princess Sofia!" Both Winifred and Goodwin greeted. "How are you guys here?" Sofia asked as she hugged them. "Ask Cedikins." This made Cedric wince "Mother!" A few of the group in the crowd snickered including the twins.

"You do love me Mr. Cedric!" Sofia said as she jumped into his arms. "You can thank me later I'm not done with the surprises yet." He said as he put her down on the ground and leading her to a table with presents waiting for her. She gasped "You got me all those Mr. Cedric?" she teased.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes in amusement as he sat his gift down in front of her. The youngest princess glanced at the dark purple box with a light purple ribbon tied on it. She slowly began to unwrap it , removed the top and pull out a pair of fingerless gloves with light purple glitter all over. "Now you can thank me." Top his surprise he hugged her. "Thank-you Mr. Cedric." These made the man smile and return the gesture.

"Happy birthday Sofia."

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this especially you Sofia2015! Please Review!**_


End file.
